1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device which is not damaged by outgassing generated in a planarization film.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The rapid development of the information and technology (IT) industry is dramatically increasing the use of display devices. Recently, there have been demands for display devices that are lightweight and thin, consume low power and provide high resolution. To meet these demands, liquid crystal displays or organic light-emitting displays using organic light-emitting characteristics are being developed.
Organic light-emitting displays, which are next-generation display devices having self light-emitting characteristic, have better characteristics than liquid crystal displays in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speed and power consumption, and can be manufactured to be thin and lightweight since a backlight is not required.
An organic light-emitting display includes a substrate having a display region and a non-display region and a container or another substrate which is placed to face the substrate for encapsulation and attached to the substrate by a sealant such as epoxy. In the display region of the substrate, a plurality of organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) are connected in a matrix pattern between scan lines and data lines to form pixels. In the non-display region, the scan lines and the data lines extending from the scan lines and the data lines of the display region, power source supply lines for operating the OLEDs, and a scan driver and a data driver for processing signals received from an external source via input pads and providing the processed signals to the scan lines and the data lines are formed.
An organic light-emitting display is manufactured by forming a semiconductor layer, a gate electrode and a source/drain electrode on a substrate, forming a planarization film on the resultant structure to planarize the substrate, forming a pixel defining layer, which defines a pixel region, on the planarization film, and forming an organic light-emitting layer on the pixel defining layer.
The organic light-emitting layer may be formed using a nozzle printing method. In the nozzle printing method, a micro nozzle forms an organic light-emitting layer by spraying an organic light-emitting material as it passes over a pixel region. After nozzle printing, a baking process is performed. Here, the baking process may be performed several times.
During the baking process, outgassing may be generated in the planarization film that is made of an organic material. However, since the pixel defining layer made of an inorganic material is disposed on the planarization film, the outgassing cannot be released from the planarization film. The trapped outgassing may inflate inside the planarization film or may deform the planarization film, thereby deforming the pixel defining layer and an electrode. The deformed pixel defining layer and the deformed electrode may cause defects.